Alpha vs Silver Crow
The battle of the godly players! Alpha of TOME and Silver Crow of Accel World! Who will win? Who will lose? Interested? Then keep on eye on this page! Interlude ((Same as usual, Janus is italicized and Mighty is normal text.)) You know, I really love video games. But one of the best genres has got to be the MMORPG. Or Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game, for those of you who didn't know. And some of the best players wield incredible power. Like Alpha, one of TOME's greatest warriors... And Silver Crow, the first Burst Linker to fly. I'm Mighty, and he's Janus! And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Alpha You know that really bad but enjoyable show SAO? That's just about what TOME is, but without the whole trapped thing and with much more creativity involved. That summarizes what the game is, but the actual show is much much more well developed. The 5 Netkings that created TOME wanted it to have so much creativity that you would be able to make your own character, design and all. And among the millions of players, five stood out and were able to defeat the Netkings, the supposed strongest players. These players go by Flamegirl, Nylocke, Gamecrazed, Kirbopher, and, of course, Alpha. '' Alpha is possibly the strongest human player in the game, only ever losing to one person. But enough of talking about him, lets talk about what he can do. Alpha's character was designed with red hair and clothes, along with small pink angel wings and a large pink furry tail. He's a fighter class, and he can fly with his wings, even though they are quite small.'' Battle Theme 1 He is incredibly fast, being able to dodge bullet shots and lasers mid fight. And with that, he is also quite strong. In TOME, you can launch a battle grid, which, as one of the creators said, "creates another dimension within the game, preventing other players from joining the fight". Guess what? Alpha actually PUNCHED THROUGH THIS GRID! This means that his punches are so powerful that he can shatter dimensions! And that's not even including his abilities. With Orion Shield, he can block most attacks, and then use it as a disk to attack. With Vulcan Fist, Alpha is covered in flames and punches with a fiery punch. With Poseiden Wave, he throws a slow yet powerful wave of water with extremely large range, making it difficult to avoid. And with Zeus Rage, Alpha can attack with a quick shot of electricity from his fingertips. This is also a very long ranged attack, and it can temporarily paralyze the target. But wait! There's more! Early on in the series, Alpha was fighting along side Flamegirl and Kribopher, but was temporarily knocked down. When this happened, he somehow found a door, walked through it, and meet something that would make him famous in game and would serve as one of his strongest weapons; the Forbidden Power. This virus was able to take over Alpha on multiple occasions, making him faster, stronger, and more aggressive, often losing control of himself and going on a rampage. This virus also has the ability to hurt other players in the real world. Even still, he eventually got to talk to Kajet, the name of the virus, and made an agreement, allowing him to transform into... Virus Fusion Alpha. With this transformation, Alpha gained a dragon cannon for an arm, dragon legs, and a demon tail. But besides that, he also gets an array of new abilities. Virus Shot is a laser like attack that comes out of his dragon arm made of pure energy, or at least made of virus energy. He uses Forbidden Power as a shield, protecting him from all cylinders. He can make the power disperse as an attack as well. Virus Shield is just Orion Shield, but larger and stronger. Virus Slice is... Well, a cutting attack, and one that can destroy extremely tough materials. And the final move is Energy Eater, which is Kajet's mouth on Alpha's arm and this allows him to bite and latch onto enemies. He uses this to his advantage, zapping latched enemies with the virus energy. Alpha is strong enough to match Demon Zetto in hand to hand combat, fast enough to beat light speed, and smart enough to defeat three of the creators of TOME. However, he has been beaten by Zetto before, and he is not the bulkiest of fighters. Most of the hits he takes are due to his Orion Shield. And not only that, but he is vulnerable to anti-virus damage in his Virus Fusion form. Even through all of that, though, Alpha is a hero among virtual reality. Alpha: "When you first came across me, you took advantage of my weak will. You used me to your own end, and now someone's in control of you, with your whole existence on the line." Kajet: "if my time is up then so be it" Alpha: "Well, hear me out. What if this time... We work together?" Kajet: "why bother" Alpha: "I have something worth fighting for. Don't you? Or are you just afraid? You don't wanna die as a weakling, right?" Kajet: "no" Alpha: "I didn't realize it until now, but I've carried a small piece of you with me all this time. And I've gotten a lot stronger since the last time we spoke. I can prove it to you. I will help you like no one else can. Will you trust me?" Kajet: "i will trust you" Silver Crow Remember that show SAO? Well, think of Accel World as that but with much better plot, much more likeable characters, and- Wait, haven't we done this already? Sigh''' Yeah, we have. Anyway, in the universe of Accel World, a program was released in 2031. This program was developed by an undisclosed person, and could only be installed by those who were born with something called a Neuro Linker. This program was called... Brain Burst 2039.'' And only 15 years after being developed, Kuroyukihime, the probable daughter of Kirito and Asuna, found a chubby freshman in her school that she saw potential in. Potential, as in that thing where someone has a high chance of becoming great at something. And she wasn't wrong. Arita Haruyuki, or Haru for short, is this freshman boy. And only the morning after installing it successfully did he encounter his first battle in the Accelerated World. His avatar? Silver Crow. Accel World Battle Theme Although he took a battle or two to figure out how to fight, Silver Crow undoubtedly had the potential Kuroyukihime saw in him. His basic attacks were simply known as Punch, Kick, and then his special attack of Headbutt. But that's pretty lame, right? That's why they decided it's time to make this guy one hell of a fighter, even able to battle some of the strongest players in the game to a stand still. His Silver attribute gave him the ability to redirect light-based attacks, though the larger the angle he wanted to redirect at, the more difficult it became. However, we've seen nothing yet. Indeed. The reason for his success and popularity in the game did not come from his downright strength, though that was quite impressive as well. Instead, the thing he was most known for was the ability only he possessed. Silver Crow, the first Brain Burst avatar to be able to use the Aviation Ability. Silvery Wings With this never before seen ability, Silver Crow rose quickly in levels, gaining 3 new techniques. With Dive Kick, he combines the abilities of Aviation and Kick. With Aerial Combo, Silver Crow is able to unleash a fury of punches and kicks, bringing he and his opponent higher into the air with each hit. And finally, Guard Reversal. This technique was taught to him by Kuroyukihime as Black Lotus. With it, Silver Crow can barely dodge, or block, an attack, he is able to parry it with little to no damage taken. But this is not even the end of his attacking power. After losing his wings once, Haru sought to find a new way to fly and defeat the one who took his wings. However, before he could do this, he had to learn a forbidden technique that only a select few knew about. This technique was known as Incarnate. With Incarnate, Silver Crow was able to use new attacks, and not only were they more powerful than his other ones, but he could inflict pain on THE PHYSICAL BODIES OF THE PLAYERS! Remember all those times you lost because of lag or something? Well here, use this to teach those bitches not to play against you! Chase the World ... With that said, his new attacks consist of Laser Sword, which is a laser extension of his hand, Laser Lance, which is essentially the same thing but with longer reach, Laser Javelin, which is Laser Lance, except he can fire his arm off as a projectile. Silver Crow is fast enough to surpass the speed of light, defensive enough to survive being crushed for over 20 minutes, and powerful enough that he could lift an opponent off the ground while getting attacked by him. He is smart about attacking, and he can always think of a out of a sticky situation. However he does have his downsides. While he is smart, he usually rushes into the unknown and gets caught off guard by it. And while he takes reduced damage from physical attacks, he has a weakness to electricity and blunt attacks. Silver Crow also is not the best ground fighter, which is why he is usually taking his battles to the air. Along with that, he is inexperienced in Brain Burst, often taking advice or strategy from Kuroyukihime. But even through all of that, Silver Crow is not one you want to mess with, especially when it involves his best friends. '''''Silver Crow: "Strength isn't just about winning. Even if my attempts are pathetic and comical, and even if I'm covered in the mud of my defeat, if I can keep fighting and look up at the sky as I lie on the ground, that alone is proof of TRUE strength!" Pre-Battle Alright, the battle stage is looking ready. And the combatants are set. It's time for a CYBER DEATH BATTLE!! Death Battle Location: Lavendera, TOME A ray of white hits the ground from the sky, right in front of four players. Hey guys. Long time no see. It's amazing the game was rebooted, huh? It was Alpha in the light, and he waved to the people in front of him. The first to talk next was a green dragon looking figure with orange hair; Nylocke. Ah, greetings, Sir Alpha! How hast thou been these last couple of lonely, uncertain months? A girl with red skin and orange hair smiled, running up to Alpha and hugging him; this was Flamegirl, Alpha's girlfriend. Micheal! You're finally back! A smaller, blue skinned figure spoke up this time, first sounding nice, then sounding loud and obnoxious; of course, this was Kirbopher. Yeah, it's really nice to see you here, but, you know what... IT'S BEEN TOO LONG SINCE WE FOUGHT, SO LET'S- He was interrupted by a purple, slimy looking character. Her voice was monotone, and sounded much lower pitched than other females; Gamecrazed was her name. '''It's good to know that none of you forgot about this place, nor about me. I thank you for that. '''Alpha came away from Flamegirl and smiled at the group. It really is good to see you guys. So, what should we do first? Before anyone could answer, a portal opened up a few meters away from them. It was dark, ominous, and it seemed to lead somewhere. Only a moment later Silver Crow was spit out of it, skidding across the floor and landing on his stomach. He got up slowly rubbing the back of his metal head. Ah, that one hurt... What was that anyway...? Arita Haruyuki looked behind him as the portal closed up. H-Hey! Wait, how am I supposed to get back?! Alpha stepped toward the figure, activating a battle grid. Hey, hacker! What stunt did you just pull? There's no such thing as a portal in TOME. Not unless you hack! Who sent you, and why are you here? Alpha was glaring, preparing for battle. Haru looked startled, taking a step back. What, a hacker? Where? He swiped down, his menu for challenges appearing. However, he was the only one around, with no other names appearing on the list. ''What?! How is that possible?! He's not listed on this, yet he still started a battle! Silver Crow thought as he prepared himself as well, clenching his fists as he was ready to attack.' '''FIGHT! Alpha made the first move, coming in speedily with a Vulcan Fist. Silver Crow took the defensive and crossed his arms, blocking the attack as he pushed out at Alpha. As Alpha recovered from the shove, Silver Crow went on his offensive, punching and kicking at Alpha. The TOME hero got hit by two or three of the attacks, but he brought up his Orion Shield to block the rest. The accelerator continued bashing at the shield, trying to break through it with no avail. Alpha raised the shield and threw it, catching Silver Crow off guard. He used Vulcan Fist once again, and this knocked Silver Crow back. Impressive. Alpha said, putting his finger tips to his forehead. You're a better fighter than most hackers I've faced. Too bad I can't let you win! Alpha threw his finger tips out, shooting a string of electricity out of them; Zeus Rage. Thanks, but I'm not giving up just yet! Silver Crow dodged the attack, jumping to the side and running at Alpha, who continued his own assault of lightning. However, the metal man was not easily hit, jumping past the attacks several times before appearing besides Alpha. Silver Crow dodged another punch from Alpha, ducking as he used Headbutt, hitting Alpha in the gut with his head. ''' '''The force of the attack was painful, pushing Alpha several meters away onto the ground. He got up and shook himself off, glaring at Silver Crow. Just who is this guy?! He's got attacks I've never seen in TOME, and I've never seen other hackers use them. This is just ridiculous! Still though, Alpha pushed towards the silver soldier as he got up, using Posiden Wave as he got in close. This surprised Arita, and he got hit by the powerful attack. He then looked up as Alpha used Vulcan Punch, getting comboed by the mirage of attacks. Alpha got a few hits in before uppercutting Silver Crow, hitting him upwards. '''Alright, I've had enough! Let's take this to the air! '''Arita shouted, his wings spreading as he went airborne. Alpha laughed, flying up as well. '''If it's an air battle you want, it's an air battle you'll get! '''The two flew head on at each other both using their respective special punches. However, Silver Crow came out on top, punching Alpha back. Having his guard opened up, Alpha prepared himself for a mirage of attacks as Silver Crow flew below quickly and used Aerial Combo, punching and kicking at Alpha repeatedly. Alpha took all these hits until he used Orion Shield, escaping the attack. However, he was extremely weak at this point. Alright, tough guy. You wanna play rough? I'll play rougher. With this, the image shifted to Alpha's mind, where something was staying kept. ''' Hey! It's time to team up again! '''A hollow, metallic voice sounded in response. a''nd why would that be'' Because this hacker is too much for me alone. And I think he's after you. With you, he could probably take over TOME. I'm not sure you want to be used like that. no... i do not want to Then let's work together. Win as a team. You ready? always With that, Alpha had transformed with a flashing light surrounding him. He grew a tail, dragon feet, and a dragon mouth for a hand. He had become Demon Alpha. Haruyuki was cautious now of his opponent above. He had no knowledge of this guy, but he knew he was weak as of now. If he wanted to win, now would be the time to do it. 'Alright... Whatever your name is. It's time to get serious! '''Alpha rushed at Haruyuki with his dragon mouth arm open. He went to cling onto Silver Crow, but SC had a plan. He used his incarnate, focusing on his arm to create Laser Sword. He swung, but missed as Alpha jumped over the swing. He came down at Silver Crow with his mouth arm open, biting onto Arata. Silver Crow screamed in pain, but couldn't get loose. ' '''Now Alpha had free rain on his opponent. He quickly used Virus Shot, hurting Haruyuki outside of the game. He started to feel himself lose energy and life as the game hurt him physically. But Silver Crow was not done yet. He used Laser Javelin to attack, firing Alpha off of his arm and damaging his physical body as well. The arm came back to Haruyuki once the dragon's mouth had unlatched from the arm, putting itself back into place. Hey! Haruyuki yelled. What are you doing?! How are you able to hurt me outside of the game! Wouldn't you like to know... Alpha said, his voice tense and serious. He fired another Virus Shot, which Haruyuki managed to dodge, but Virus Slash was a follow up attack to hit Alpha's opponent. ''' '''Haruyuki felt weaker and weaker with every attack hit, but he needed to finish this, and fast. '''You won't win so easily! '''Silver Crow fired Laser Javelin again, using his arm as a spear of energy. Alpha seemed to get hit, and a giant flash occurred. When the flash was gone, Alpha was no where to be seen. However, his arm had disappeared as well. He saw no sign of either, until Alpha spoke right behind him. I already have. With that, Alpha stabbed Haru in the back of the stomach with his own spear arm, holding it with his dragon mouth. He thrust it all the way through until Silver Crow fell the the ground, his avatar dead. KO Results WHAT AN AWESOME FIGHT!!! As fast and powerful as Silver Crow is, he is no match for Alpha. Alpha has done all of his feats plus, save durability. But most of Alpha's Durability feats come from Orion Shield, which has stopped numerous attacks that would've demolished Alpha. Honestly, the only thing Silver Crow had on Alpha was his durability. But that can only get you so far, right? And if you want to talk about each of their attacks that can hurt the target outside the game, let me tell you that Alpha's is much more dangerous. Alpha's almost killed someone, while Silver Crow's can only bruise someone. That would make Alpha's much more painful. And that's only one aspect of it all. '' I guess you could say that Silver Crow is still Beta. ''The winner is Alpha. Next Time on Death Battle... inFamous Second Son I'm gonna be different. Okay? I'm not there doing what they do, I'm there to save lives, I'm gonna be like Superman. 'A man looks out on Seattle, watching for any crime. There is a picture of an eagle being reflected, one side blue, the other red. ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Virtual Reality' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016